Assess the consequences of late adolescent childbearing in the early 1970's. Using the National Longitudinal Survey, 1972 baseline, and 1973, 1974, and 1976 follow-up survey data, examine five major areas of the adolescent parent's lives: self-esteem, locus of control, and adult role orientation; future expectations and aspirations about work, education, and family growth; women's perceptions and orientations about homemaking and work; young parents' economic well-being; and their economic dependency on their parents and society.